Blood is Thicker than Water
''The Brightest Day And The Blackest Night'' A moonlit night looks like a lake of silver. In the day the world is a lake of gold. The dazzling light of the sun gives way to the soft light of the moon at night. The moon exercises a peculiar fascination on our hearts and heads. The entire outlook of man undergoes a transformation. The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees; it danced with the leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from the autumn ground. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of decomposing wood, diamonds pierced the black sheet held up above and looked down with vengeance. The forest seemed to never end; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground, ravens circling overhead, and screams echoing through the wind. Beady eyes hidden within the bramble scanned the area, oblivious that they were prey to this Forrest. A paranormal presence lurked in the essence of the devils grasp, shadowing each living organism with dire precision. There were so many trees that the sky was completely blacked out and most light was trapped through the branches. They were naked. No green leaves to cover them up. The wind roared demanding them to dance madly. Claws curled; grabbing and scratching everything around them. The forest was a mental disco under the moons silver torch. Ready to wrap you up. Once you were pulled in they would never throw you back out. The sky was starry although, stars representing "hope". The harvest moon slowly made its way to the center of the sky, dusted with rust, brown and gold tones, it seemed so intimately bound with the land and broke the unwavering darkness that had enveloped the night until then. The was chilly and left a bad taste in mouth, Takumi's journal, September, 40 years has passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, yet the memories wont leave him. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around a tall, handsome man. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Takumi moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at his robes, the damp leaves that grimed his skin. The sound of wolves howling could be heard easily. "No matter where I go, these people just keep on rising like shameless rabid dogs!" he thought to himself as he disappeared in the shadows. The very next moment, he was seen in his lab, continuing with his unique experimentation. He had a feeling in his gut that something was about to happen but he wasn't sure what, so he choose to ignore his feeling and continue with his work. As usual, the place maintained its sweet taste, perhaps it was the air which made this foreign land so different than other lands. “I think the reward for conformity is that everyone likes you except yourself!” he exclaimed as he was becoming tired of working continuously for the last 72 hours. Unknowingly, he felt asleep in his laboratory, as he woke up he started panicking, "How the hell could I sleep like a kid, so much work...uhh!!!" He left his lab and went back into the jungle it was a beautiful sunny day, he thought of taking a break from work. However, he was not at all aware of what fate had planned for him. Many years indeed did past, and this young shinobi however, was able to brush past the events. The breezing wind made Sigma's hair brush to the side, and it swayed along the way, and his beautiful, natural purple eye's meet his hair at the end. "This scent, it's intriguing Sigma. Shall we have a closer whiff?" Naidō stated, as it's soul split from Sigma's revealing it's spirit-like head. A soft, "zwp" noise occurred, and Sigma vanished. "I can't exactly pinpoint the location of them. But they are in the area." Sigma stated, glaring at the trees around him. "Come out birdie." Looking around a bit harder, Sigma noticed a tall slender man around the same age as Sigma. "Looks can be deceiving." Naidō stated, to his student. Sigma approached the man slowly, but cautiously. "Great day?" "Indeed, great day. Just that you don't fit in the scenery, do you?" Takumi smirked as he began deducing the stranger's identity in his mind. He analyzed everything from the bird to the man's shoes. And, successfully he was able to deduce that he was an Uchiha, from far lands. He easily sensed his chakra levels and calculated how far they could go at their peak, he even deduced the fact that he was probably a Jinchūriki because of his constant fluctuating chakra nature. While displaying none of this on his face, he simply questioned the man, "Who are you and what do you want?" as he reached for his weapon at lighting fast speed, grabbed it and loaded it. His weapon was something that the ninja world had yet to see. "I don't fit?" Sigma stated, when suddenly the man pulled out his weapon, but Sigma wasn't a second of shy, and with the help of Naidō, Sigma had drawn out his very own weapon. "A man of precision and speed. This'll be interesting." Sigma stated, and he would glare upon the situation. "Sigma, his chakra signature matches yours, there's no mistaking." Naidō stated, as it entered it's full avian form. "An Uchiha as well. I thought we died out." "We haven't really, there are a few notable Uchiha's still alive, like my friends Shinzui Uchiha and Raido X. And, then there's Ryun-san. I also hear there's an Uchiha who goes by the name '''The Monstrous Eternal Light', which is obviously a bit of an exaggeration!" replied Takumi. Observing Sigma's pistol and then looking at his weapon, "''This is obviously an older version, therefore, I have an advantage." he thought to himself as he stated "You know, I am the one who invented pistols and guns in this world and yet you dare to hold my own invention against me? Are you a fool?" he added as he mocked Sigma's intelligence knowing he would react to it violently. "Ryun you say? Ah a wonderful cousin of mine he is." Sigma stated, as he began to laugh a bit. That moniker sounds familiar, like I heard it from a Yajū member." Sigma with his other hand began to scratch his chin. "Oh yeah, I forget, I got it from the other members. Yeah that's right. Me of course." Sigma stated, as his demeanor when back to normal. "The fact that you say you created these tools intrude me. I had one when I first graduated the academy. Actually, cousin Ryun, got a Hagane Clansmen to make it for me. In fact..." Sigma instantly reach to his other-side. Pulling another weapon out. "It looked like this." "Try shooting me with one of those, let me show you why those are old school now. As for your information, I am lot older than I look, I have been on this earth for the last 180 years. Now, use those babies and allow me to demonstrate the weakness of these things!" Takumi replied with a rather pale look on his face. "You've been here long I see. But I can show you both physically and mentally, upon how much more advanced I am, than you." Sigma stated, as he took a step back. With in a flash, the triggers of his pistol and revolver where pulled. And one of each bullet quickly spiraled towards Takumi. Using his combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats, he dodged each of the bullets, the first bullet was easy to dodge all it needed was a simple side flip, the second missed him by a few inches as he quickly maneuvered, the third and fourth rushed with tremendous speed, he had no choice but to use his vaulting skills to avoid them easily. In order to dodge the fifth bullet he performed a mid-air cartwheel, while to avoid the sixth all he did was split (a position commonly taught in gymnastics, yoga, dancing or Taekwondo) displaying his flawless acrobatic and gymnastic prowess. While the seventh bullet required him to somersault his way out of the trajectory of the bullet. The last bullet was particularly easy to avoid, all he did was bend about an inch back. He dodged each and every single bullet and then walked near Sigma with a small smirk on his face. "You said something about being advanced, your bullets couldn't even touch me!" he said as he squeezed the trigger of his fire arm, launching a super-fast armor piercing bullet from the gun at Sigma. As the bullet closed in, Sigma muttered, "I thought I stated..." The bullet was too fast for Sigma to dodge, so by opening his mouth he let out a shochwave of full power—granting Sigma the ability to counter the bullet, sending it back down its original path. "I am more advanced..." Sigma stated preforming a numerous amount of back handsprings. He then launched the two weapons in the air, and the were shrouded in a poof of smoke—vanishing. From his sheath, he pulled a well-known blade of; Lame. Using his left hand, Sigma began to sway left and right. "Now lets dance." "Old school, you've got no style beast!" Takumi exclaimed as he used his Kunai to deflect the bullet away from him; which he extended from his arm almost instantaneously using the . He noticed Sigma making a strong progression with his blade, he assumed the swings were violent in nature, obviously they were not meant to hurt of disarm but to deliver a fatal blow or worse kill. He tried calculating the exact amount of strength Sigma could apply and tried to determine the direction from which he'd supposingly attack. He held his kunai tightly and waited for his opponent to make his turn. "Pfft." In an near instance, Sigma summon forth a numerous amount of his very own kunai he crafted himself, six in total. Two of the kunai implanted themselves in Sigma's elbow joints, another in his right neck joint, one in his armpit, his stomach, the other in his right leg joint. This style was one his many kenjutsu prowess, but he removed from his arsenal a long time ago; Seven Swords Dance. The seven missing blade, was his Lame, which he placed into his mouth. "Now I'll give you a taste of Killer B's style. How about we play a while?!" Sigma began to take his step forward, and effectively spinning around, mimcking that of a . His movements were unpredictable. Skilled Sharingan-user would have a hard time keeping up with. "Can you keep up with me? The mimicking Killer B?" "Do I look like an average Uchiha brawler to you?" questioned Takumi with a small grin on his face as he winked at Sigma. He was aware of the Seven Swords Dance and has encountered it several times having fought R who is said to be even more skilled than Killer B himself with the technique and has witnessed Senku using it twice. Takumi had analyzed the skill way before he even met Shinzui Uchiha. However, instead of out fighting his opponent he choose to adopt a different policy, he took out two of his hand-made smoke bombs and threw them towards Sigma, the smoke bombs exploded near him on the ground, releasing thick dense smoke and soon dispersing in the air. Meanwhile, Takumi disappeared from his position, and the dense smoke made it nearly impossible to keep a track on him. "Using the smoke, to hide yourself away from my line of sight." Sigma stated, as all of the kunai began flying in different directions. "That game was gonna be trivial anyway. Naidō, I change my mind. I'll show him why living on a world for so long doesn't change a thing." Sigma's naked eye began to take the form of the most notorious of them all, the crimson-eye. "I must applaud you, taking away my sight. However, this futile trick isn't like the Hiding in Mist Technique. You of all people should know the Sharingan gives chakra a color." "I'll be able to follow him, with his chakra. However, what he's doing is limited to my knowledge." From his back, Sigma pulled for his Gunbai, holding it in his opposing hand. Swinging it violently, Sigma lets loose a violent gust of wind. As the smoke cleared, it appeared that the one who Sigma scanned with his Sharingan was a dummy with a mysterious device placed on its chest. The chakra being similar to his and as large as his was hard to differentiate, the next very moment, Takumi appeared to be sitting on a rock with his gas mask on. "Oh I certainly do know what Uchiha's can and cannot do! You aren't very bright now, are you?" commented Takumi as he stood up 185 cm's tall (his height, meaning he was now on his feet). "You took the advantage of the fact that it wasn't hidden mist but did you think what if this is something else. Clearly you didn't think of the later. Now let me explain what just happened, you see those smoke bombs had "Nitrous oxide" in them, I think obtuse beings such as you, call them uh..."laughing gas?" Now it being colorless, I took the advantage of melding it with the rest of the smoke and yes the sweet air of this area masks the natural slight sweet taste of the gas. Now, those two bombs contained tremendous amount of N2O which exploded near your feet and you took your time redirecting your shiny metal and talking like a fool, then drawing out your gunbai and spread it all over, although now you have affected the concentration but it's still there in the air. Now, we all know Nitrous oxide disrupts learning ability, causes dizziness, nausea, vomiting, and breathing difficulty, blood pressure goes up and down, and you feel a bit drunk and a little sleepy." said Takumi as he explained his entire move. He walked towards the dummy and took out the device, holding it in his hands. "Seen one of this before?" questioned Takumi as he gave Sigma a dull look. "Now, let's talk about how poignant, presumptuous, imbecilic and fragile are you, shall we?" added Takumi as he took out a few shurikens from his holster. "You talk to much." Sigma stated, as his Sharingan began go counter clock wise. His enitre area around him began to transition backwards. "Reversing" everything that once happened back to the point of when Sigma stated Takumi's used the smoke. Sigma began to grasp hold of his eyes panting loudly. "Very well then, a deadly gas was it?" From his mouth Sigma expelled ink towards a rock, where he was able to find Takumi's chakra n'signature. "This technique is too taxing. I can't using it continuously." "The fact that you think that you can track me using ink creation granted by the Eight-tails, is again flawed. Why do you suppose I am wearing this?" Takumi said as he took off his coat revealing his special-suit which prevented chakra loss and made chakra signature untraceable. The armor had various advantages with the two being special gave him an edge making him undetectable. "By judging the way you used the technique it is a simple but extremely chakra taxing space-time ninjutsu that uses your cursed eye. So, you just reversed the flow of time but that doesn't really mean you've won, rather you just created another opportunity for me to win this one. The way you desperately used the ink technique to find me denotes rather you are blind now!" added Takumi as he took out a simple bottle of hairspray and a lighter, he sprayed the contents with great force and then struck his lighter igniting it; thereby make shifting an improvised flamethrower which hurled dangerous flames with great speed and precision. speaking to Takumi.]] "Sigma I'll take over until your sight returns." Sigma's entire face, and physical appearance changed. With in a step of quickness, Sigma X was able to feel the intense heats hurling towards him, ultimatly evading the flames just barely. "You've taken a assumption that Sigma is blind. However no one uses techniques unless they have a back up. Naidō begin ''that technique. I'll grant Sigma some help." Sigma X opened his mouth, letting out a roar, which made it's way back down the paths at which the flames came from. Sigma X's Sharingan began to derange into a new unique dōjutsu. "I must thank mother for these eyes." Behind the roar chill, was a haze of purple rushing following. Using his opposing hand, Sigma X created a red barrier. "Seriously? Cheap shot!" Takumi complained as he noticed the strange change in chakra perhaps an alternative personality. It was hard to discern, he was no less than Sigma, as if he wasn't enough troubled already. Soon the area was filled with thick fog, stripping nearly everyone of their vision, perhaps the mist was similar to the Hidden Mist Technique, which could easily fool Sharingan users. Soon, Takumi once again disappeared inside the fog, the fog surprisingly grew thicker with every passing second, soon Sigma X's technique known as the purple haze disappeared without leaving a single trace behind. The weather was acting strange because a few minutes later it started to rain heavily over the particular area mist is surrounded with. Shall They Begin "Seriously! I say throwing those words back." Sigma X began to take a few steps back. "Absorbing rain ehh? This game is boring...I'll just sit here and wait." Sigma X stated as he pulled a bottle from Sigma's original body hip. He sipped it, and made a loud noise, signalling the drink was good. Sigma X's physical appearance began to fade away. "Call me when our shenanigans are over." "Absorbing rain? No...Draining fog and absorbing rain? Yes!" replied Takumi as he sound echoed throughout the thick mist. Soon the mist began to expand along with the rain, the mist became denser and spread over a greater region with every single minute and as it did, the rain became heavier thanks to Sigma and Sigma X's chakra. The technique was absorbing such an extent that even small animals and trees all over the region began dying. Takumi was nowhere to be found for he was lost inside the for as he maneuvered stealthily inside the for with a few tools. "Got you!" he thought to himself as he moved away from his target who supposingly could not see him. The more the technique drained and absorbed the greater it would become. "I see, it gets larger the more it drains. I guess with our reserves, the whole world will be covered in this "fog"." Sigma X stated, leaving behind a smirk. Sigma entered his subconscious, and he stood at the gates, where the strongest beast of them all layed. Just outside the cage, a giant raccoon began to vividly take form. "There we are." Sigma stated. Exiting out, Omni (Sigma X's given name), faced the deep fog. Sigma X began to gain markings on his face, signifying he had enter Sage Mode. "So, Naidō can still pull energy while being on Sigma." Omni began too survey the area. I can't sense him through this fog. But...Even in this rain/fog, the human body is even hotter than 90 degree summer weather." Omni began to continuously combine fire and water release. Omni weaved two hand seals, Monkey, Dragon. Using all of earths natural energy Omni wasn't able to locate Takumi, but follow it which was around the entire area. Around Takumi balls of lava occurred, still Sigma X couldn't locate him. "Omni, I see....I'll call the technique; Sage Art: Lava Release Punishing Balls." "Lava? This is bad, real bad..." commented Takumi as he deployed and finally activated the trap he had set, Using long wires, innumerable tags and the fog as a medium he did what he generally does best. He activated the technique, it was one of his most precious technique not because it didn't cost him any chakra but because it used wit more than brute force. The technique worked as it should, he controlled the three layered explosive tags to surround Sigma in the general manner and then he simply with the help of a lighter set the metal string on fire, the fire would run down the path of the wire and would not only set the victim on ablaze but also would ignite the tags which would result in a gigantic explosion which is easily capable of destroying everything within the range of 70 meters or more. His intentions were clear and so far the tactic was working just fine as the rain continued to consume chakra from the lava balls. Slowing the lava balls down and rendering them useless. "Go ahead and make me stronger!" Takumi thought to himself. "Its time we put an end to this game!" he added. Omni took direct damage, his entire body ripped to shred of the flames, and explosion. His arms had fallen off, which where made of wood, a feat had. "It looks as if we should switch places." Sigma stated, taking back over his position. "You've already explained how this technique goes..." Sigma stated, as the balls would continuously grow large, after going back to small puts. "I am to use your own body heat, to keep these up." Sigma began to take steps back, "Sigma, you can now access Shukaku's prowess." "End!" shouted Takumi as the mist and rain stopped. "Well, well cheapskate looks like you want some body heat and crap, eh? Good luck trying to pin me down with that so-called Sage technique of yours" added Takumi as he sent a multitude of shurikens flying from different angles and directions towards Sigma. Takumi maneuvered back sporting his new Thrower Mk-2, he turned on the Thrower as it released powerful CN gas also known as tear gas. As everyone knows, that CN gas generally causes instantaneous irritation of the eyes, respiratory tract, and skin. Initial irritation typically resolves within 15 to 30 minutes following decontamination. Eye irritation may persist if the eyes are rubbed. Eye redness and accumulation of fluid in the tissues surrounding the eye (periorbital edema) may take 1 to 2 days to resolve. Respiratory adverse health effects, such as accumulation of fluid in the lungs (pulmonary edema), may occur immediately after exposure or can be delayed up to 12 to 24 hours. Adverse effects to the skin occurring within 24 hours of exposure can be severe and may include redness, blistering, and broken blisters, with variable amounts of skin loss. Rapid heart rate (tachycardia), mildly elevated blood pressure (hypertension), agitation, and fainting (syncope), may occur as a result of pain, fear, or panic. Immediate burning pain, spasmodic blinking (blepharospasm), tear production (lacrimation), eye redness, runny nose (rhinorrhea), coughing, sneezing, and pain, but usually no long term tissue damage. Droplets of liquid or particles in the eyes may be corrosive and produce burns like those of a strong acid. Runny nose (rhinorrhea), coughing, sneezing, chest tightness, vocal cord spasm causing difficulty breathing, shortness of breath, and a choking feeling, burning sensation and pain of the nose and mouth, noisy breathing such as wheezing, salivation, metallic taste, nausea, vomiting (emesis) is caused if inhaled. "His tools are extremely clever! He responds with semi-power." Sigma stated, as he began to run towards the shuriken, allowing them all to phase through him. "Sigma, I'll have you know you'd be dead without the Kamui." Sigma made a side step, allowing himself, to move out of way of the flame. Next, he moved back into it's path, phases through them, going directly for Takumi. "If only I can get him in this turn." "He's tough, beat him with brute force isn't an option! Kamui, too? Is there something this guy can't do?" Takumi thought to himself as he was shocked to see his opponent using Kamui. "You want me? Come and get me!" he shouted at Sigma as Takumi gentle tapped on a small level near his feet, causing the floor beneath him to open in two equal halves, he jumped inside the mysterious door, landing on his feet, he rolled up and pulled another level inside the underground building causing the doors to close. "Who said having an extra place for work was bad?" stated Takumi in a rather sarcastic manner. Noting that his adversary could easily slip inside the basement using his intangibility, he choose to take the fight to next level, as he walked towards another door inside the basement and after getting on the other side locked the steel door. "Electricity won't hold him off, would it?" he thought to himself as he activated the electric circuits in the doors. '' Hidden Pass-ways'' Sigma stopped in his tracks after noticing Takumi level downward. Jumped downward, and by doing so, he used the Kamui to allow himself to pass through the closed door. "Sigma, really enemy territory? I knew you weren't too bright, but now you're just plain dumb." With the aide of his Sharingan, Sigma was able to follow the pathway Takumi had taken. Again, intagiblized himself, as he began making his way towards Takumi. Halfway there Sigma noticed a steel door, rupturing with electricity. "Electrifying Samehada, that's my name!" Sigma began to pull his arms back, and placing his two hands near each other. In the center, a blue chakra source began to emmit. "Sage Art: Blast From the Past!" The wave of chakra hurled towards the wall, only to be stopped, Sigma continued to push at it. "My second time using this technique, and yet, It lacks power." Sigma stated, when suddenly, the ballast would be able to push through creating a whole in the door. "This new beast...It's come in handy." "Sigma, have you ever thought that you just might die today? Have you?" questioned Takumi as his voice echoed throughout the room via the speakers. Takumi pulled the mic closer to him saying, "On behalf of the fine people of the world and real Sages everywhere, I ask you to put your stupid chakra arms in the air!" as he pulled another lever, causing multiple steel doors to arise from the ground and lock down Sigma inside the room. "Find me if you can!" said Takumi as he pressed a red button right in front of him, "This place should be destroyed in 3 minutes, oops 2 minutes and 57 seconds" he thought to himself as he used the emergency exit to get out of the secret hideout. If the hideout were to be really explode like Takumi mentioned then nothing within the range of 1 kilometer could remain safe. "Takumi...I don't fear death." Sigma stated, he began to survey the field, noticing the area was enclosed. After Takumi told Sigma of the count down, and Sigma waited. "I could use the Murciélago Flicker, but it wouldn't take me far enough. I he has this many tricks, then short damn sure isn't one. I could use Kamui, but I'd don't wish to continuously spam the technique." "Sigma fifteen seconds left! You coul-" "Wait, I'm thinking Naidō!" "He could simply use that technique..." "I GOT IT!" Sigma shouted, as the place would begin to start its self destruct. Sigma vanished, appearing to the outside, land near a kunai he had thrown down earlier, when he used the Seven Swords Dance. Again, Sigma vanished giving himself a great distance. "I knew that I dropped those kunai down earlier." Sigma stated, as he watched the explosion from afar. "You are lucky you have me." "Actually this goes to Shingi, for teaching it to me." "You have an awful lot of techniques at your disposal, don't you Sig?" said Takumi as Sigma unknowingly teleported himself near Takumi. "Are you sure you're not at your limits kiddo? Personally I thought it'd take you about 3 seconds less to escape that but meh!" questioned Takumi with a strange foreign accent as he made fun of Sigma and his intelligence. Takumi prepared himself to take the fight to the next level. He knew both of the combatants were far away from their limits but Takumi's intelligence clearly gave him an edge. "Out there, if I ever gave up, even for a second, it would all be over. But it's hard. I get tired. I get worn. Do you know what keeps me going? I know that I have to get back to her. I have to walk through that door. If you're fighting make sure it's worth something!" he added as he recalled the love of his life. Takumi finally drew out his sword signifying that play time is far from over! ''Gods Among Us'' "I have as many moves, as I have kids." Sigma stated joking around, despite the fact he had many kids. His Sage Mode disappeared, "It looks as if you want to get serious. Now that's what I like to see!" Sigma stated, attempting to cover up what just happened. "Sigma, there is a new technique I just thought of. I'll transfer the mechanics over to you. In the mean time, you should attempt to fully understand it, and switch with "him"." Sigma's facial expression changed, and his demonic side began to show. Displaying he changed with Sigma X. "Where shall we start Takumi." "You could have been dangerous. I mean, who'd think a guy named the Sigma could be trouble? That's merely a Greek alphabet. Like you're the first person to try that move. It's called a cup." replied Takumi with a brief smirk on his face, he knew his humor will only cause his opponent to get angry. Nevertheless, Takumi tossed his sword in air and caught it with his right hand as he pulled a wire simultaneously with his left hand activating the trap which he set prior to Sigma's arrival. He had already placed two land mines near Sigma, however, the trap was much more complex than it appeared to be. It was divided into two parts, firstly, on pulling the string a volley of shurikens will be launched at Sigma with tremendous force, so if he tries to dodge them he will maneuver and these movements will cause him to step on different grounds. He had created (mostly with his photographic deducing skills) and marked certain areas where he expected Sigma to land, so he placed landmines all over the field. While, Takumi himself stood at a safe distance, out of harms way, all he had to do was to watch Sigma dance. "Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling." added Takumi as he climbed up a tree, quite nimble and without using chakra or leverage; another display of his gymnastic and acrobatic skills. Sigma rarely got angry, as he himself was quite the trickster. However, today he just wasn't in the mood. "Omni, I know you don't want to take orders from me, but you should watch where you go or where you step. There is a large-" Naidō was cut off, but the shuriken that began to fire at Sigma X, though he hadn't let his senses for sake him. Sigma was extremely skilled in the area's of Shurikenjutsu, and quickly pulled the ones he had in his ninja tool pouch out first. Throwing them, they collided and the clinks were loud, this continued, and Naidō returned, and began launching them from its dimension. Naidō placed itself in the dimension with Sigma, and simultaneously summons them from the dimension, using them to his own benefit. Constantly the shuriken collided neither giving up. "Seems like you aren't simply stupid enough to step on that but this will do the trick...." said Takumi as he hurled two of his kunai's aiming for the land mines, he knew even if one is successfully hit it will cause a chain of explosion capable of reducing everything in the area to nothingness. Not even ashes would be left behind while he stayed out of the harms way. Takumi was particularly enjoying this, for he had another trick hidden in his sleeve but to make sure his plan succeeds he activated his cursed-crimson eyes, which were glowing brilliantly. The eyes that derived its power from dark were finally activated, perhaps this signaled the "beginning of the end". His entire body was covered by his armor, while his mouth and nose were protected by the gas mask, he finally wore his old headband leaving his eyes (and eyebrows) the only part of his body which was not covered. Sigma X smirked, he laughed a bit. And as Takumi threw the kunai towards the ground, he preformed three hand seals. Of course he had to take a few slices here and there but it was worth it. "Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall." However, instead of creating a simple wall, it come over him like a dome, covering him from the chained explosions. Takumi's plan worked exactly the way it should've. He knew Sigma would try something as foolish as casting a technique such as "Wood Locking Wall". He mistook this for an ariel attack, while the land mines were placed on ground. Which meant that the technique itself was useless and vague since it shields on both sides and from attacks coming from above, making it incapable of saving him from the barrage of explosions. Category:Omega Rp